<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right before i close my eyes by babybuckys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865058">right before i close my eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybuckys/pseuds/babybuckys'>babybuckys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Bachelor, Bachelor In Paradise, Multi, Reality TV, hot people on a beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybuckys/pseuds/babybuckys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Directions meet Bachelor in Paradise. Blam-heavy/focused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>right before i close my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got stuck in quarantine and decided to rewatch season 2 of Bachelor in Paradise, so here we are. Very loosely based on Ashley I and Jared's story so don't look them up until after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>REALITY STEVE EXCLUSIVE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The newest season of Bachelor in Paradise just wrapped filming and the first week's cast was officially confirmed today! Keep reading as we recap each contestant's story and provide some exclusive interview content.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For those of you who are new to BIP this season, here's how the show normally operates:</p>
</div><ol>
<li>
<div>A group of originals are introduced to the island and encouraged to pair off before the rose ceremony at the end of the week.</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Date cards are handed out at random throughout the show for one contestant to choose one partner to take on.</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>New contestants are introduced regularly, each with a fresh date card in hand.</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Each week switches off boy-girl for who is giving out roses to the other. </div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Contestants without a rose at the end of the ceremony are sent packing.</div>
</li>
</ol>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Alright, let's hop right into the first batch of contestants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>BLAINE ANDERSON</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We all knew this was coming! A contestant on the franchise's first season with a bisexual bachelor, Blaine was a top contender for a trip to paradise. Blaine made headlines this past season when he had a fling with fellow contestant Kurt Hummel. The two confronted bachelor Antonio Alver during week 4 and were sent home to explore their budding romance away from the cameras.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two shared the hot seat during the final tell-all episode to announce their break-up, but assured fans that they're still remaining very close friends. Only a few months after the very public break-up, Blaine is ready to explore all the possibilities that paradise has to offer. We sat down with him shortly after the finale to get a glimpse of what he's looking for in a dream man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>I mean Kurt was everything I could've wanted in a boyfriend, but we ended up wanting very different paths in life. I'm so grateful for the few months we spent together, but I think I'm ready to get out there."  </em>When asked if he's hoping to see anyone specific, Blaine responded, <em>"I don't think I'm set on anyone in particular, but Erin's season had so many great guys. I'm excited to get to know them, even if I don't find romance right away."  </em>We hope so too, Blaine!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>RACHEL BERRY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone loves a good villain edit, right? Berry made a splash on Blake's season when she stepped out of the limo only to serenade him with a 3 minute ballad. Rachel never made a solid connection with Blake, but was kept around for the drama and meltdowns. Rachel should be crowned reality TV royalty for some of the reaction pictures she provided for us. (Post your favorites down below!!) She eventually was sent home after week 5. While we were sad to see her go, we're excited to see what drama she'll stir up in Mexico!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>TINA COHEN-CHANG</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another fresh face to the bachelor family, Tina was a part of Antonio's season alongside Blaine Anderson. Bachelor Nation was immediately drawn to Tina's easygoing energy. She was a front contender, especially after Blaine and Kurt's departure. Unfortunately, this departure ended up leading to her downfall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was no secret that Blaine and Tina formed a tight friendship early on, but it became apparent how close the two actually were once Blaine was sent home. Tina spent the following week crying on and off, with no one in the house able to successfully console her. Luckily, Antonio put her out of her misery and she was sent packing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It will be exciting for these two besties to be in Mexico together and, hopefully, one of them will get a better ending than they got last season. We talked with Tina briefly about what she's looking for in paradise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm mainly excited for free drinks and eye candy with my best friend. I've already gotten so much from this experience by meeting Blaine, but it definitely would be nice to meet someone romantically. I'm not completely caught up on all the guys from past seasons, so maybe I'll need to create flashcards or something."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>SAM EVANS</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam caught America's eye when he showed off his (somewhat) impressive impressions to bachelorette Erin on the first date. After that, Sam became the comic relief of the house. (Thank god, because Erin's season was exhausting.) He managed to joke his way straight into Bachelor Nation's hearts. He recently won our poll for the <span class="u">Top Ten Audience Picks From the Last 5 Seasons.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam made waves during his sixth week at the mansion when he revealed to Erin that he's bisexual, and has been out of the closet since his freshman year of college. Erin struggled with this confession and eventually decided not to give him a rose. "WE LOVE YOU SAM" was trending on Twitter immediately after the episode aired and fans rushed to his page to send support (and hate to Erin). Sam took to Twitter the next morning to tweet:</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Sam Evans</b> @troutymouth</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, so grateful for the outpouring of love I've gotten since last night's episode. I truly could not have imagined receiving that much support. Regardless, I've faced much worse in my life than simply not receiving a rose and I truly think it was my time to go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Sam Evans</b> @troutymouth</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead of sending hate Erin's way, maybe consider sending some spare change to this amazing organization. &lt;link to The Trevor Project.&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Sam Evans</b> @troutymouth</p>
</div><div>
  <p>P.S. I don't think your TVs have seen the last of me ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam was a top contender to be the following season's Bachelor. Fans got his name trending multiple times and created a petition to get him his own season. Alas, producers decided to go a more mature direction with Antonio, from Jess' season, for the first ever bisexual bachelor. We're not complaining though, Sam was built for paradise. It will be exciting to see him mingling with other fan favorites and we predict he'll make it very far.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>FINN HUDSON</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You may remember Finn from Erin's season (and from my endless tweets about how perfect he is). While he was friends with most of the boys in the house, him and Sam were a breakout duo of the season. Their weekly shenanigans brought a smile to America's faces. (Who can forget the legendary prank war they started?) Finn was a total sweetheart and often smoothed out any drama before it blew up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had a genuine connection with Erin and made it to hometowns week. Everything was looking good for the couple in Ohio (they even visited Finn's old show choir teacher). But they ran into turbulence on the last day of the trip. Finn met up with Sam, who had been eliminated a few weeks earlier, and Sam revealed the reason why Erin had sent him home. This made Finn understandably angry and he immediately broke things off with her. We don't think a single member of Bachelor Nation felt bad for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We're excited to see who Finn will meet in Mexico!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>MARLEY ROSE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marley got eliminated during Week 2 of Antonio's season, but she stole America's hearts in that short time. She wrote Antonio a poem for the group date and I think we all melted a little bit. She'll be a nice addition to paradise and we wish only the best for her!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>JAKE PUCKERMAN</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jake is a Bachelor franchise veteran. You probably know him from either Bree's bachelorette season or from the last two seasons of Bachelor in Paradise. The producers must love Jake's bad boy charm (or the sheer amount of drama he stirs up) because he just keeps coming back. We're not complaining though, he's hot!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As you all know, more familiar faces will be added to the island as the show goes on. Check back after each episode for our recap about the new recruits! This season is guaranteed to be the best yet, so check out our twitter @realitysteveBIP for our live tweets and our podcast where we interview the eliminated contestants!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Chris Harrison</b> @chrisbharrison</p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>New season of Bachelor in Paradise starts tonight! Who's excited?</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>